Our Last Goodbye
by Maxie1514
Summary: Have you ever thought what Ali was thinking when they left for his cousin's? Ali's POV


**Ok so I know I haven't written any stories in forever but I had to write this for english class so I thought i'd put this up for you to read. It starts on page 106 when Ali and Hassan are leaving in Ali POV. It hasn't been proofread or anything so forgive me if there is mistakes... on with the show!**

Our Last good bye

Hassan told me about everything. What that beast Assef had done all abut that day with the kite and about how Amir had just stood there and watched. I knew that we had to leave if Hassan was to get any sense of safety back. The only problem was how to tell Agha sahib. I told Hassan that we would be leaving in the morning and that he needed to pack his things. The first thing he did was stack his toys in the corner. It broke my heart.

The next morning was as normal as it could be. I made breakfast and did the dishes before we went grocery shopping. When we came back Agha sahib meet us in the yard and asked us to meet him in his office when we got a chance. My heart sank, did he know? I nodded my head, which felt like lead and followed Hassan to our hut. We grabbed our suitcase that held all of our stuff and rolled up our mattresses and that's when we found the money and the watch. I started to cry. The little boy who I had help raise. Who was practically my so, had done this. Hassan started crying to. By the time we got up to the house both of our faces were red and our eyes were puffy and itchy. Agha sahib asked Hassan if he had taken the watch. I didn't even stop him when he lied and said yes. I think we were all expecting Agha sahib to dismiss us because even Amir's face turned white with shock when he said that he forgave Hassan.

"We are leaving, Agha sahib," I said.

"What?" he replied back his color draining from his face, clearly in shock.

"we can't live here anymore," I said thinking about everything that had happened in this house.

"but I forgive you, didn't you hear?" he said thinking that the watch issue was the reason we were leaving.

"life here is impossible for us now, Agha sahib. We are leaving." I pulled Hassan close and wrapped my arm around his shoulder when my thoughts turned to what had happened to him in the alley. I glanced Amir's was and gave him a cold unforgiving glare to tell him that I knew. He must have gotten the message because he looked away.

"I don't care about the money or watch," Agha sahib said, clearly trying to make us stay. "I don't understand why you're doing this… what do you mean impossible?"

"I'm sorry Agha sahib, but our bags are already packed. We have already made our decision." I said trying to make him see and silently prayed he would accept it. He stood up. I started praying harder.

"Ali, haven't I provided well for you?" I wanted to speak but I couldn't find my voice, "Haven't I been good to you and Hassan? You're the brother I never had, Ali, you know that. Please don't do this." things were getting out of control, we had to leave now.

"Don't make this even more difficult than it already is, Agha sahib." I grimaced, I knew before long I would break.

"At least tell me why. I need to know!" he begged, but it was better if he didn't know. That would be Amir's job later. But then I thought of something I hadn't before, how would we get to the bus station? My only option was Agha sahib.

"Will you drive us to the bus station?"

"I forbid you to do this!" he screamed at us, "do you hear me? I forbid you!" I knew this was going to get bad but in my calmest voice I explained that he could no longer do that as we didn't work for him anymore. It must have sank in because in a broken voice he asked where we would go.

I told him Hazarajat with my cousin and then asked again if he would take us to the bus station. He started to cry and I knew we had won. We won the sick little battle that had gone on forcing us to leave everything we knew, but yet the battle was just beginning. We turned to leave when I heard his say something he had never said to me in his life "please".

When we stepped outside it was raining. Not the light rain we sometimes get but heavy rain. With in minutes we were soaked to the bone. Agha sahib offered to take us to Bamiyan himself but that would be to hard to sit through. It also would give him more time to talk us out of it. We stuck our stuff in the back and got in. Agha sahib leaned in and once again tried to get us to stay but I just shook my head. He kept trying and I just kept shaking my head. Eventually he stood up and got into the front seat.

We rode in silence to the station. It was still raining when we got there. He grabbed all of our stuff, even though we told him many time that we could manage by ourselves. He bought our ticket and waited with us until the bus came. We said our last good byes and started to board the bus. Just as I reached the first stair I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Agha sahib, a mixture of tears and rain rolled down his face

"Here take it, you may need it," he said. I started to protest but he stuck it in my hand and then pushed me up the stairs. The bus was stuffy and hot but it was the beginning of our new life. Soon we would be able to move on.


End file.
